The FourTris Kid(s)
by The Wayward S0ns
Summary: Takes place two and a half years after divergent. Nobody died, and the war was stopped while they were in Amity. Four proposes to Tris. A few months after that, she's pregnant, and everything is perfect… or so they thought. After a beautiful baby is born, someone steals him/her, but why? Read and find out who, where, and why someone took this adored child. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Hey! Thank you so much for checking out this story! This is only my second story so… I hope you like it!**

 **Tris POV**

Tobias and I are now writing down the final rankings. "Okay. So… Jack and Ali are being cut?" Tobias nods. "Okay. Then let's go to their dorms then." I say. Tobias nods in agreement and we start to walk down, hand in hand. We have been successfully able to hide our relationship from the initiates this year. Last year, it was a little difficult.

When we get to the dorms, we put up the ranks. Ali starts crying and Jack just sits there frozen.

After we move to the door, Tobias, or now Four, kisses me on the head. One of the initiates, Mandy, looks at us in disbelief. "Wait, you two are dating!?" I nod my head yes. "But… She's a flat chested, little shrimp! I could give you so much more!" I see the flame start up in Tobias' eyes, and I can feel them start in my own. Mandy is lucky that Uriah, Shauna, Chris, and Lynn are just passing by to hear that little outburst.

Everyone except Lynn helps pull us away from her. "Aaaaaaw! I wanted to see what they would do to her!" Lynn cries out.

Tobias then says, "Mandy, there is nothing that you can say that will change how I feel about Tris. Accept that, and you will live in a lot less pain. Most likely because she will kick your ass."

Mandy starts laughing. "Please. I could beat her ass in a heartbeat."

Then, all our friends start laughing. I smile. "Alright. If you think you're so strong, why don't we settle it tomorrow, 1:00. We'll put it on that big TV in the Pit."

We shake on it. I don't need any time to practice. But she does. That was me being nice to her about the situation. So she does NOT want to see me being a bitch about the situation. Tobias and I walk back to our apartment.

Zeke comes running up to us. "Party at my place, in 2 hours."

I'm suddenly being dragged away. I look at who is dragging me and see Christina. I mouth the word 'help' to Tobias, but all he does is shrug and blow me a kiss. "SHOPPING!" She screams at me I groan at the word. Let the first stage of torture begin.

TIME SKIP!

After Christina bought me thousands upon thousands of bags of shit, we head back to her place. She first has me put on a pink lacy bra with a matching pair underwear that say dauntless on them. Then she has me put on a blood red dress. Lastly, she bought me a pair of black four inch, strappy heels. Now time for stage two of torture: MAKEUP!

*************************************TIME SKIP!**************************************

While Christina does my hair, I paint my nails. I use a pinkish color, then I put this black nail polish over it called Crackle on it. It makes it really cool. ( **I'll try to put a link in my profile** ). Finally, Chris is done with the last stage of torture. I look at the mirror and don't recognize the girl looking back at me. I have a red smoky eye and a deep red lipstick on. She curled my hair too. I look at Christina and smile. "Thank you. For making me look so beautiful." I say to Christina as we hug.

She pulls away from the hug. "You were already beautiful without all this make up and shit on. I just help make you look even better!" I laugh at that. Christina did her shit, then we left for the party. When we got there, it's really loud and smells like alcohol.

 **Tobias POV**

I see Tris and my jaw drops. I walk up to her and say, "Wow. Tris you look incredible!" She blushes and smiles. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." She says. We talk with our friends and kiss a little, until Zeke yells, "IF YOU ARE NOT TRIS, FOUR, SHAUNA, URIAH, MARLENE, CHRISTINA, WILL, LYNN, OR ANY OF THE NEW MEMBERS GET OUT!" Once everyone has left, Zeke says, "We're playing Candor or Dauntless. You'll catch on as we play. Tris, Candor or Dauntless." She replies with, "Dauntless." Zeke gets an evil glint in his eyes. Uh Oh. This will not be good for Tris.

 **A\N: Sorry it's so short for a first chapter. But can I please get some reviews and ideas for the game please? Thank you! I also do shout outs about my reviews so you will get a shout out for reviewing. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: So sorry for not updating but I have 2 excuses! 1. My computer had a virus on it that prevented me from really doing anything. 2. School started back up so I had less time to update. My teachers give me a ton of homework and Spanish isn't very easy at all whatsoever.**

 **Shoutout to…**

 **Am030602**

 **TheNewFandomWorld**

 **DivergentStar101**

 **Jeangary28**

 **Thanks for reviewing! I keep my promises… when it comes to fanfictions.**

 **OK let's get on with the story! But one more thing first. ZEKE! The disclaimer please.**

 **Zeke: Sure! SuperDivergentPotterStars doesn't own anything. Not the characters, not the story. She's just a fanfiction writer who is pathetic and has an-**

 **Me: OKAY! First, Zeke not cool. I have an A in most of my class. So don't just point out my bad ones. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY.**

Zeke picks me first. "Dauntless. I won't be the first to do Candor." He smiles. "I dare you to drink whatever I give you." I nod.

When he's just about to go to the kitchen, I whisper in his ear. He nods and keeps a straight face. I then whisper the same thing to Tobias. He also keeps his game face. Then, I look at the rest of our friends. "I'll tell the rest of you tomorrow; I promise." They all sigh but nod. They know they'll never get it out of me until tomorrow.

Zeke comes out a few moments later and hands me the drink. I take a deep breath, then chug the entire thing. Then, I realize it doesn't taste bad at all really. I finish and say, "Really Zeke? Did you put anything other than fruits and vegetables in there?"

He winks. "Yeah I put five shots of my fiiiiiiiiinest whiskey." He says in a southern accent. Oooh that's why he winked.

I just nod and say, "Oh, well I couldn't taste it."

He goes back to the kitchen and comes back with a shot. Wait, what? He hands it to me and says so quiet that I have to strain my ears to hear, "Don't worry it's just water." All the worry washes away and I take the 'whiskey' and drink it.

I pretend it's really strong, and scrunch up my face. Then I fake cough and say, "Wow. That is really strong." I can see the hint of worry in Tobias' eyes so I whisper what Zeke told me, barely moving my mouth. He relaxes after I say that. "Uriah. Truth or Dare?"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!" He screams.

I smile. "I dare you to say 'in my bed' after each sentence you say."

He shrugs. "No problem in my bed." We all laugh. He picks his victim. He picks Paige, one of the transfer initiates. "Candor or Dauntless… in my bed."

She thinks then says, "Candor only because I don't know what your dares are like."

He's about to yell "pansycake" when Marlene elbows him. "Ow… in my bed!" He thinks for a minute then says, "Do you have a crush on anyone and if so who in my bed?"

She mumbles something that no one heard. So we lean forward. "MATT! I LIKE MATT OKAY?" She looks embarrassed until he goes over to her and kisses her on the lips passionately. Matt pulls away and they smile at each other. Paige isn't really one to smile, so you can tell that she is really happy. We clap for them and their friends make cat calls and whoop. Paige asks me next. Because Paige can have quite an evil mind, I pick Candor.

"Pansycake in my bed!" Uriah yells. I smack him hard in the back of the head. "That hurt a lot in my bed." We all break out laughing.

Then, Paige asks her question. "Are you and Four dating?"

I smile and say, "Yes. We're engaged actually." I lift my hand to show them my engagement ring.

"I told you guys I saw them making out near by the apartments!" She says to the rest of the new members. I have a look of shock on my face. "After the first stage of training, I was wandering around the compound. I found myself in the apartments. I was about to head back to the dorms when I saw you two kissing. So I told all those people who had a crush on you two. All the people who had a crush on Four said that was ridiculous because, quote, "He wouldn't like a slut like you". And all the guys didn't believe me because they thought Four was too scary." We nod.

I yawn and announce that we're heading home. "I suggest you initiates do too." Everyone starts to get up and leave.

When we get inside our apartment, Tobias pushes me against the wall and kisses me hard and passionately. When he pulls away, he smiles and puts his hand on my stomach. "When did you find out?"

"I was throwing up every morning so I went to see the doctor after shopping and so they had me take a pregnancy test, and well I'm pregnant! Oh. And I'm 4 1/2 months along. My next appointment is in 2 weeks." He smiles at me again and kisses me. Then says, "Why didn't you tell me that you've been throwing up?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me train initiates if I did." I say. He kisses me one more time, then says, "Let's go to bed." I nod and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I put on the 'pajamas' Christina made me get. They're white lacy underwear white and a matching cami. When I come out, Four's eyes go wide. I go over to the bed and kiss him. He turns a simple kiss into a makeout, and then turns a makeout into something more.

When I get up the next morning, Tobias is smiling down at me. "You know, now that I am looking for it, I can see the start of a baby bump." I smile, kiss him, and get dressed. We're going to tell the gang at breakfast. So when we get to our table, everyone is there. I take a deep breath. I know they're going to freak out when I tell them. "Hey guys. I have some news." I say. "I'm pregnant."

 **A/N: Thanks to my SUPER amazingly awesome sister for making this chapter a little easier to read by breaking the dialogue into actual readable lines instead of one huge block.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack! I was thinking about giving up on this story, but then I decided not to. I know I don't have many viewers on this story, but those of you who are reading this story, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I was focusing on No War Divergent Story, which has 14 chapters. Go check it out for me please and give me some ideas. And lastly, there are some unfamiliar names near the middle. Those are all Mandy's friends, all new initiates. Anyways, here we go!**

Tris POV

"I'm pregnant." I say to the group. They're silent for a few seconds, then the girls start screaming and the guys are high fiving Tobias and patting him on the back. Then Marlene gets a worried look on her face. "What's wrong, Mar?"

"What about the fight today? What if Mandy is able to land a punch to your stomach? Won't that hurt the baby?" I think about it for a moment. I was so angry because of my hormones that I didn't even think about that.

Finally, I answer, "I'll just have to be more careful, watch her just a little more than I attack her." We get back to our happy moment of talking about possible baby names, what the room will look like, and a little bit about getting a new apartment.

At 12:30, we head home so that I can get changed into my 'fighting clothes'. Christina likes to call them that because I mainly wear them when I'm fighting. I brush my hair out and put it in a high pony tail. I put on some mascara and light eyeshadow. I look at the clock; 1:47. Tobias is sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Time to go, Tobias." I say to him. He looks up and smiles at me. "Alright Tris." He responds. He turns off the T.V. and we head out.

We walk to the training room in silence, our hands linked. When we get there, Mandy isn't there yet, but many of her friends are along with our friends. There are several small stacks of money in little bags between Uriah and Vanessa, Mandy's best friend. We walk up to them and I ask with a light chuckle, "What are those for?" Now that I'm closer, I realize that there are two sets of names on each:

Christina/Calvin

Uriah/Vanessa

Shauna/Emily

Zeke/Sara

Lynn/Max

Will/Brenna

Marlene/Gus

"Those are our betting bags. We each bet twenty dollars on who would win, and I'm guarding them to make sure Vanessa doesn't take any, and apparently it's vice versa." Uriah answers. Vanessa glares at Uriah for a moment, then she goes back to staring at the door.

I look at my watch three minutes late; 12:59… 1:00. I look at the door and wait for Mandy to walk through. About 15 seconds pass, then she walks through, sweating. "Almost thought you chickened out." Uriah sneers.

"Why would I chicken out of a fight against someone like her? Like I said yesterday, I could easily take her down. I'm obviously stronger than her." We get into fighting stance as we wait for Zeke and Tobias set up the camera. When they're done, Zeke stands in front of the camera.

"Hello to all of Dauntless. Today, you are going to watch a fight between Tris Prior and Mandy Tramp. No I'm not calling her a tramp… right now, that is her real last name." Our friends chuckle in the background, and I grin along with Zeke. "So without further a due," He turns towards us and says, "FIGHT!"

We both take two steps forward, then she tries for a punch, but I dodge it. She's too eager. I quickly kick to her stomach, and she is too slow to grab it. She hunches over in pain, and I grab her head and bring my knee to her face, hard. She falls to the ground, blood smearing her face. She slowly gets up and puts her arms up again. She guards her face more than her abdomen. Common error, especially after taking some blows. She tries for a side kick, but I catch her leg and twist. She spins and lands on her back. She lays there and coughs for a minute, then gets back up. She breaths for a minutes, then examines my form. She tries to kick my feet out from under me, but I dodge the kick and punch her shoulder. She loses balance and falls. I kick her side a few times, then step back. She gets back up and this time, guards her stomach more. I'm able to get three punches to her face. Then I kick her legs out from under her and she falls unconscious.

Our friends go and pick up their money as Zeke goes back in front of the camera. "So those few of you who bet on Mandy winning, pay up to those who bet on Tris. If anyone else wants to film a fight you may go to apartment number 105A and I will film it for 20 points. Thank you and have a good night you pansycakes!" I go to Tobias' side and give him a kiss. Before the fight began, I noticed that he was some-what tense.

"See? Nothing to worry about. She was way too slow with her hits. She didn't get a single one." He smiles at me and kisses me again while laying a hand on my stomach. I smile into the kiss and run my hands through his hair. He slowly pulls away, as if reluctant, and lays his forehead against mine. Then grabs my hand, pulls away, and we walk back home with our friends following close behind. Halfway there, I stop and run to the nearest bathroom and throw up. I hear Tobias call after me.

As I throw up, I feel my hair get pulled back and Tobias saying, "You're okay baby, just breath. Breath." Once I'm done, I lean against him and say, "The down side of being pregnant." He laughs and helps me to my feet. When I walk out, our friends are close by the door, waiting for me to be done.

"You good? So we can go and watch movies or some shit now?" Uriah asks jokingly.

I laugh and reply, "Yeah lets go."

When we get home, I change into some more comfortable clothes and take a nap. I've been really tired lately and I just finished a fight. Granted I didn't really have to do much, but it still tired me out. Just before I drift off, I feel the bed way down next to me. "I love you baby." Is the last thing I hear before drifting off to sleep.

I wake to a shriek, then laughter. Christina comes in laughing and locks the door. Tobias next to me, has his head raised with a look of confusion and anger on his face. "Sorry. We were playing Candor or Dauntless and Uriah was dared to try and tickle me until I piss myself." Christina slowly and quietly unlocks the door and looks outside. Uriah tries to get in, but Christina kicks him in the nuts, hard. He falls to the ground, groaning in pain.

He looks up at Christina and manages to groan, "Fuck you, Christina." She laughs, sticks out her tongue, and skips away. I close my eyes again for a minute or two, then stretch and get up. Tobias gets up a few seconds later. I go to the bathroom while he combs out his bed hair. I then brush out my hair, put on another shirt, and two more pairs of leggings, and go into the living room where Tobias now sits on the floor, leaning against the couch. I sit on his lap, my eyes still heavy with sleep.

"So Tris, are you awake enough to play Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks with a small snicker.

With my eyes still closed, I reply, "Candor, but only because I don't trust you, especially when I'm tired."

It takes him a minute to reply. Then he says, "What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever seen your parents doing."

"There was once, I walk in on my parents having sex." I say, "I had a bad dream and I walked in on them. I asked them what they were doing, and they said cuddling." Everyone starts laughing, and I just shrug it off. "Uriah, truth or dare."

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!"

I think for a minute, then reply, "I dare you to go into the pit and lip sync 'I Will Always Love You". His face loses all color as he thinks about the embarrassment that that will bring him, but he still gets up and heads toward the pit. "Wait," I say before we enter the pit. "I need to buy something for you first." I head to the closest store and buy a microphone. Then I good the song, Bluetooth my phone to the speakers in the pit, and give the mic to Uriah. **A/N: I'm pulling some of this shit out of my ass, as you can probably tell.**

Uriah takes a deep breath, walks out into the middle of the pit, and waits for the song to start:

 _If I should stay_

 _I would only be in your way_

 _So I'll go but I know_

 _I'll think of you every step of the way_

 _And I... will always love you, ooh_

 _Will always love you_

 _You_

 _My darling, you..._

 _Mmm-mm_

 _Bittersweet memories –_

 _That is all I'm taking with me._

 _So good-bye._

 _Please don't cry:_

 _We both know I'm not what you, you need_

 _And I... will always love you_

 _I... will always love you_

 _You, ooh_

As the song goes on, Uriah points a Marlene whenever the 'I will always love you' parts come on. He dances around the pit as people laugh and video tape him. As soon as the song is done, he turns on the mic and says, "Thank you Dauntless and good night! As far as I'm aware of, this is all you will be seeing of the Pedrad brothers today!"

And he runs as fast as he can back to the apartment. He takes several deep breaths and says, "That… has got to be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. Okay moving on um… Lynn! Buddy, pal, friend, what is your decision?"

"Dauntless. I don't want you to yell your stupid dauntless slang at me."

"You mean pansycake? But I love that word. I'm actually trying to get it back into the dauntless dictionary. Any ways… I dare you to…" He thinks for a minute, then snaps his fingers and says, "I dare you to call up your dad and tell him you're pregnant!" She shrugs and picks up her phone;

 **Lynn** her dad

Hello?

 **Hey dad, it's your favorite daughter.**

Hey pumpkin! How are you?

 **I'm doing okay… I guess…**

What's wrong? What happened?

 **I'm… I'm pregnant. *She make her voice break, as if she's on the verge of tears* My boyfriend, Uriah Pedrad, he… he broke up with me because of it. Said it wasn't his problem, he couldn't raise a baby.** (Uriah's face goes pale again and I'm not entirely sure if he's breathing)

WHAT!? WHERE IS HE?! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! AND WHY WERE YOU TO HAVING SEX ANYWAYS? BUT WHERE IS HE!? I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I FIND HIM!

 **He's at my friend Tris' house, she doesn't know yet. Apartment 1046D.** (Uriah sprints out of the apartment, in fear of his life.) **Actually, he's probably at his apartment, number 123D. I just can't believe he would do this to me. *She starts "crying" even more***

Okay, I'll get him, bye pumpkin. I love you.

We all break out in laughter, and a minute later, Shauna's phone rings. She looks at her phone and says, "Oh my gosh its dad okay." She takes a deep breathe, then answers.

Shauna **her dad**

Hello?

 **Hi sweetie, it's your dad.**

Dad! Hi um… what's up?

 **Well I need you to go over to your sister's apartment. Her boyfriend got her pregnant and I'm about to kick his ass because he left her because she's pregnant. Oh and what's your boyfriend's name?**

Zeke Pedrad, why?

 **Well his brother was Lynn's boyfriend so… use protection. I have a feeling he would do the same to you okay?**

Yeah okay dad. And um… dad… that was just a dare. That call you got from Lynn, Uriah dared her to call you and tell you that she's pregnant, then she used it against him. She's not actually pregnant. But… we love you.

 **Oh my god. I can't believe she did that. Actually I can but still. She was actually going to let me beat a man to death over nothing. Okay, I love you too. Bye honey.**

Then he hangs up. We go back to laughing at what had just happened. Uriah arrives just as Lynn is about to ask someone a dare, white as a ghost. "Your dad is fucking scary."

She shrugs and says, "Yeah he's way over protective. Anyways, Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Seven minutes in heaven with Zeke." I look at Zeke and he very hesitantly nods, looking more at Four than me. We walk into the closet and close the door. I sit on the ground and lean against the wall. He sits down too, him against the door.

"Paddy Cake?" He asks after a few seconds of silence.

I shrug and say, "Sure, why not?"

And we both start to sing in unison, "Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Pat it, roll it and mark it with a… C Put it in the oven for Christina and me! Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can; Roll it up, roll it up; And throw it in a pan! Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man." Then we both start laughing, then silence again.

"Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like… I'm the queen…" Zeke starts.

I laugh and join in. "The wind is howling like this swirling storm in side. Don't let them in don't let them see.

Be the good girl you always have to be.

Conceal don't feel, don't let them know…. Well now they know!

Let it go, let it go!

Can't hold it back anymore!

Let it go, let it go!

Turn away and slam that door!

I don't care, what they're going to say.

Let the storm rage on… the cold never bothered me anyway.

It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small… But the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!

It time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through.

No light no roads no rules for me… and breathe…

Let it go! Let it go!

I am one with the wind and sky!

Let it go, let it go…

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand and here I stay… let the storm rage on…

My power flories through the air into the ground…

My sole is spiraling in frozen fractals all around…

And one thought crystal ice is like an icy blast!

I'm never going back… the past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go!

And I'll raise like the great out dawn.

Let it go! Let it go!

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand, in the light of day, let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway." We start laughing again, and sit in silence, doing thumb wars for the last minute or so. Finally they open the door and we both look up and see Tobias, Lynn, and Shauna at the door. I look back at our hands and pin Zeke's thumb.

"Ha! I win!" I yell at his face and get up.

"What!? But that's unfair, I was distract!"

"That's unfortunate for you. I won and that's that." I snicker at him and Tobias and I sit back down. Then Lynn, Zeke, and Shauna come back, Zeke half pouting. I make a pouty face at him and laugh. He gives me a mocking smile, then sits back down.

We play a few more rounds, then the door flies open and gun shots ring in my ears. I feel a bullet hit my shoulder. I fall on the floor holding my shoulder. As soon as I fall, the shots stop and I hear running footsteps. Someone was trying to kill me. I look over and see Christina with bullet in her leg; she had just come in with a glass of water in hand, and Shauna has one near her elbow.

"Tris! Tris are you okay?" I hear Tobias asking worriedly. I look up at him and nod my head. Still holding my shoulder, I sit up and go over to Christina with Will, and Tobias goes to Shauna's side with Zeke and Lynn, who I now see, somehow got shot in the foot.

"Who was that, and why were they shooting up your apartment?" Will says looking at me.

"Still looking at Christina, I say, "I think they were trying to… kill me. They didn't leave until they saw me fall to the ground." I look over at Tobias and see a look of horror in his eyes. "But the real question is… why do they want me dead?"

 **A/N: So how do you like the drama at the end? Comment on how you liked this chapter and maybe some ideas. I'm really proud of this chapter, mainly since it has 2,900 words long. Anyways, goodbye, my peeps!**

 _ **Keep calm and eat pie.**_


End file.
